Currently, genomic analysis, including that of the estimated 30,000 human genes is a major focus of basic and applied biochemical and pharmaceutical research. Such analysis may aid in developing diagnostics, medicines, and therapies for a wide variety of disorders. However, the complexity of the human genome and the interrelated functions of genes often make this task difficult. There is a continuing need for methods and apparatus to aid in such analysis.